


[Podfic] "First Impressions" by Linorien

by Kitsune_Heart



Series: The Gaggle of Enforcement [1]
Category: James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Her soulmate goose was a surprise. Not just because she had one, but because it was oddly quiet.
Relationships: Wai Lin/Eve Moneypenny
Series: The Gaggle of Enforcement [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569037
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] "First Impressions" by Linorien

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Impressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931503) by [Linorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10_rB5EeeaC2ptyk34mAuSodekIKPOKRo) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xgt20ahm0xs77r8/First%20Impressions--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [First Impressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931503)

 **Author:** [Linorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** James Bond

 **Pairings:** Wai Lin/Eve Moneypenny

 **Rating:** General audiences

 **Length:** 00:06:08

**Summary:** Her soulmate goose was a surprise. Not just because she had one, but because it was oddly quiet.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
